


Interdimensional

by MewlingQuim12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little angst, AU from 1x10 (This World Inverted), M/M, Malec, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewlingQuim12/pseuds/MewlingQuim12
Summary: Magnus and Alec go to the dimension that Clary traveled to in episode 10 of season 1.





	Interdimensional

“And you’re absolutely sure that these don’t exist anywhere else in the world?” Alec said, for what must have been the tenth time that day.

Magnus sighed. “Yes, Alexander. If they did exist somewhere else, that’s where we’d be right now. Instead of… here.” Magnus gestured to the trees of the Seelie Realm that loomed over them, emanating magic and danger.

“Fine. But let’s make this quick. Nothing good ever happens in this place,” Alec responded. Every Shadowhunter sense that he possessed was screaming at him, telling him that he had to get out, get out, _get out_.

As the two continued through the woods, Magnus suddenly put out his arm to stop Alec. In front of them stood Meliorn, looking perfectly at ease.

“I was wondering when the two of you would show up,” Meliorn drawled.

“Thank you for meeting us here, Meliorn,” Magnus responded, choosing to ignore the Seelie’s remark.

“Well, it’s not like I had a choice in the matter,” Meliorn said. “Orders are orders.” Alec rolled his eyes and pushed forward in front of Magnus.

“Are you gonna help us or not?” Alec said impatiently.

“It would be my pleasure,” Meliorn said, indicating that it was anything but his pleasure. Nevertheless, Meliorn turned his back to them and began opening what Alec thought was a Portal. Yet it was different, somehow.

After a few seconds, Meliorn turned back to Alec and Magnus.

“It is ready. You know the risks?”

“Of course,” Magnus replied. “You think that this is my first time travelling to an alternate dimension?”

Magnus strode forward, but Alec caught his sleeve.

“Risks? You didn’t tell me about any risks,” Alec said.

“If I had, would that have changed your mind about coming?” Magnus said, already knowing the answer.

“Of course not,” Alec responded. If anything, knowing that Magnus would be putting himself in danger would have made Alec more willing to come.

“Unfortunately, this Portal will not remain open forever,” Meliorn said, with a forced smile.

“Of course. Thank you again, Meliorn,” Magnus said, shaking himself free of Alec’s grip and walking into the Portal. Alec glared at the Seelie as he walked forward.

“Give my best to Isabelle,” Meliorn said, as Alec followed Magnus through.

Alec’s eyes flew open. Compared to the bright lights of the Seelie Realm, this room’s darkness felt overwhelming. As his eyes adjusted, Alec realized that he was in a bed. And he wasn’t alone.

“Magnus?”

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus replied. It was still too dark for Alec to see much of Magnus’ face, but simply knowing that he was there next to him allowed for the tension to seep out of his body.

“It appears that our love transcends dimensions,” Magnus said. Alec heard the smile in his voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“When we walked through that Portal, we simply took over the bodies of our other selves--those that had already been living here. We haven’t changed anything, we’ve simply taken over for a brief moment.”

At that, Alec smiled. The smile that only Magnus could bring out in him. The easy, completely relaxed smile that no one else had the privilege to see. It was satisfying to know that him and Magnus seemed to be… meant to be.

“Where are we?” Alec said, looking around at the unfamiliar layout of the room before him.

“I believe that we are in a bed,” Magnus replied. Alec hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“Whose bed?”

“Yours, I suppose,” Magnus said, as he illuminated the room with his magic. The bright blue light brought forth the room’s features from the shadows. “I would never decorate a room so sparsely.”

Alec turned back to look at Magnus and felt his eyes widen.

“Magnus,” he said breathlessly. The Magnus of this dimension had quite a different taste in fashion than Alec was used to. His face was bare, rid of the makeup that usually covered it, and his hair was combed over neatly on top of his head, rather than standing up in spikes. Alec began laughing.

“What is it?” Magnus said, peeling his eyes away from the furniture in the room they were in.

“You,” Alec said. “You’re so… different here.”

Magnus frowned, rolling out of bed and leaving the room in search of something to prove Alec’s claims.

Magnus took his light with him, leaving Alec in darkness once more. Alec knew when he had reached the bathroom though, given by the audible gasp that came from across the hall.

Alec started laughing again when Magnus re-entered the room, looking thoroughly unsettled at the discovery.

“It’s not a bad look,” Alec clarified, once he regained his breath. “It’s just different.”

“Alexander, once we return to our own dimension, you will never mention this incident again,” Magnus said, running his fingers through his hair with disgust.

“No promises,” Alec said.

Magnus huffed. “Well, as much as I would like to stay here and spend time with my effortlessly _charming_ boyfriend, I think it’s time that we move on to more important things than my appearances,” he said. “Although there aren’t many more important things than that,” Magnus added, trailing off.

“It could’ve been worse,” Alec said. “You could’ve been wearing acid wash jeans.”

“That’s where I draw the line, Alexander,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and sending the covers flying off the bed.

Alec grinned as Magnus took in his bare chest.

“Hmm. I miss those marks on you,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “But I’m not complaining.”

Alec glanced down and, to his surprise, saw that his chest was _completely_ bare. Not a single rune was anywhere to be found on his body.

“Wait, Magnus. If I don’t have runes… am I not a Shadowhunter here?” Alec said.

“In this dimension, there is no need for Shadowhunters. There’s no demons left to fight,” Magnus said. “You still have the blood of the Angel, but you’ve never needed any runes to prove it.”

Alec looked at his bare arms in awe.

“No demons…” he whispered. Then what even was his purpose in this life? With no demons to fight and no wars to prevent, he was simply… a normal guy?

“Alexander, we should get going,” Magnus said gently. He seemed to understand Alec’s bewilderment at their situation, but spending more time in this dimension while Lilith grew ever-stronger in the other was not a good idea.

“Yeah,” Alec murmured, rolling out of bed. He mentally shook himself, trying to focus on their mission ahead of them. Find the ingredients for the spell. Get back to the other dimension. Stop Lilith.

However, as he pulled his shirt on, Alec couldn’t help but think. This was a place where he didn’t have to worry about not making it to his next birthday. He wouldn’t have to worry about any of his loved ones being killed by a demon. He could just go on dates with Magnus whenever he wanted. He could have a _good_ life.

When the two of them were ready, Magnus created a Portal to his own flat, and there they began the search for the ingredients Magnus needed for the spell.

“How come you can’t find any of this in our dimension, again?” Alec called across the room as he rummaged through jars of dragonfly wings, dried beetles, and vampire fangs.

“A demon destroyed one of my storage houses in the 1900s,” Magnus replied. “I’m still not entirely sure that Camille didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Alec forced a laugh, but honestly, he wasn’t quite sure as to who Camille was. He had bad feelings associated with the name, but… some things were starting to get a little fuzzy.

“Ah ha! I knew I would be able to find it here!” Magnus exclaimed, triumphantly holding up a small jar full of a murky black substance. “Now just for the dragon blood…”

Alec went back to digging through the jars, but as he did so, his mind wandered. He wondered what he had done with his life in this dimension. Did he have a lot of friends from school? Did his parents treat him as their son, rather than as a warrior? Was Max more concerned with playing sports than training for his next mission? Had he gone to college? How had he met Magnus here? He couldn’t imagine that he had… done whatever he had in the other dimension to get together with his boyfriend. Did they simply meet online? Or maybe Magnus had gone to college with him…

“Alexander? Any luck over there?” Magnus asked. Alec pulled his head out of a cabinet and turned to look at Magnus.

“Any luck with what?”

“Finding the dragon blood? Which is what we came here to do,” Magnus said slowly, frowning. “Is everything alright with you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Finding the magic stuff. Right,” Alec said, returning back to the cabinet he was working his way through. After pushing aside a few more jars, Alec stopped.

“Hey, Magnus?” he said, causing Magnus to turn and look at him again. Alec smiled, despite himself. He loved the way his boyfriend wore his hair. He always looked so clean and respectable.

“Why don’t we just stay here for awhile?” Alec continued.

“Alexander, are you sure you’re okay?” Magnus asked, crossing the room and taking Alec’s hands in his own.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel like, you know, I kinda wanna hang out with Izzy. Ever since she moved in with Simon, I haven’t got to see her as much, and I kinda miss her. Will you come with me?” Alec said, smiling innocently.

“Oh no,” Magnus said, his face falling. “We need to get out of here,” he murmured, and began rifling through drawers with increased speed.

“Okay, once we get out of here we can visit Izzy,” Alec said, satisfied.

“Finally!” Magnus exclaimed. He pulled down another jar from a high shelf and placed it on the table with the other jar, full of the black liquid. “Will you hold these for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“Sure,” Alec said. As he took the jars, Magnus twirled his hands and made a huge, round doorway appear in the middle of the room.

“Whoa!” Alec said, in awe. His boyfriend was so magical.

“C’mon, Alexander,” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s arm and pulling him through the doorway.

Magnus landed smoothly on the concrete floor of the Institute’s basement, while Alec stumbled and nearly fell.

“That was almost the second time I’ve fallen for you,” Alec said, grinning.

Magnus took one brief look at Alec before moving swiftly towards the other side of the basement. He seemed to be examining the walls, looking for something.

“This is where we first met, remember?” Alec said, smiling fondly at the Institute walls. “You came to Clary’s dad’s party, and I saved your ass from being kicked out…” He trailed off, happily reflecting on the memories.

“Alexander, come here,” Magnus said, interrupting him. He looked as if he were in a great rush.

“What did you bring me down into this basement for anyways?” Alec said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “If I didn’t have these jars in my hands, I would be all over you right now…” Alec made to put down the jars, but Magnus caught his arm.

“Hold onto those jars as if your life depends on it,” Magnus said, looking him dead in the eye. With an intricate movement of his arms, Magnus opened another one of the doorways, much like the one that had gotten them to the Institute in the first place.

“Let’s get you home,” Magnus muttered, and pulled Alec through the opening in the wall.

The two of them stepped out into Magnus’ apartment, and the Portal closed behind them. Magnus quickly seized the jars from Alec and placed them on a nearby table, before running over to Alec and guiding him down onto the nearest couch.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus said, his eyes full of love and concern.

Alec clutched his aching head. He felt as if he’d just awakened after a night of heavy drinking.

“I’ll be fine,” Alec said.

“What do you remember?” Magnus asked nervously.

“I… don’t know. That place…” Alec trailed off. He wouldn’t meet Magnus’ eyes. “I wanted to stay,” he said. “I wanted to have that normal life.”

Magnus sighed, gently cupping Alec’s cheek.

“I understand, Alec. When I was younger, I used to wish that I had a normal life, too. But I’ve come to appreciate the many perks of having an absolutely abnormal life. You, for example,” Magnus said, smiling. When Alec continued to look defeated, Magnus took a deep breath.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Magnus said quietly. “This life… for all of the pain, and struggle, and loss, and sorrow… this life has you. You, who turned down your wedding for me. You, who made me feel beautiful, even if I couldn’t always see it for myself. You, who has been there for me any time I needed you. You, Alexander Lightwood, you’re it for me.”

Alec looked slowly at Magnus before pulling him into a tight hug. When they finally pulled away, Alec looked at Magnus with a faint smile.

“I wouldn’t want any other life than the one I’m living right now, Magnus. At the end of the day, the demons and the wars don’t matter. You matter,” Alec said. He tried to think of another way that he could express how much Magnus truly meant to him, but before he could finish, Magnus had already closed the distance between them. Alec knew that he understood.

When they pulled away, Magnus looked at Alec with a smile on his face.

“I missed these,” Magnus said, tracing the marks on Alec’s neck.

“I missed this you,” Alec said, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. “But maybe you should try combing your hair over sometime…” he said jokingly.

“Don’t you dare say that again,” Magnus said, going in for another kiss, but they were both laughing too much for it to last long.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


End file.
